


Blank Space

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: of questionable quality but boy did I have a blast writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Series: Poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blank Space

Creativity is

An ocean, flowing free,

An apple, firm and ripe,

A tree, free-growing and strong,

Or a child, growing and carefree.

Sometimes it is

A book, words lasting,

Poems, with rhymes pure and true,

A song, endlessly ongoing,

Or music, precise and complex.

But sometimes it is

Happiness, finding good in all,

Freedom, free as I please,

Anger, fierce and hot,

Unyielding joy, self explanatory.

But sometimes

Just sometimes

Creativity is a

Blank space

Inside you.

Just that blank space.


End file.
